Blessed Days and Sacred Nights
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: After an intense battle, Rockman is badly injured. Netto must deal with his friends trouble, but that proves difficult when all he can remember is how much they care for each other.  NettoxRockman  Shounenai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters. They belong to Capcom and Ryo Takamisaki.

"Rockman…" Netto stood by his navi, tears rolling down his cheeks to fall softly on the bandaged hand.

"Netto, please go home. Your mother's worried sick about you."

"I won't leave him here! Not alone while he's in this condition!" Netto screamed at his father. More tears fell as he tightly closed his eyes.

Yuuichiro, feeling he wouldn't win, gave up.

"I'll tell your mother that you'll be here. Though, you know that she won't be happy."

"I don't care."

Hakase Hikari sighed sadly, truly understanding how Netto felt. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Netto to cry softly.

"Rockman…" he sobbed, the sounds of anger and sadness lulling him to sleep.

Netto's dream-

"_Rockman, you can't defeat him!"_

"_Netto-kun, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it costs me my life!"_

_Rockman charged forward, a long sword on one arm and the rockbuster on the other. He swung the sword at the navi, narrowly missing their arm. The darkloid disappeared using a special evasion technique._

"_Rockman, give up now!"_

"_Netto-kun, you don't believe in me, do you?"_

"_Of course I do. I just don't want to lose you!"_

_Before Rockman could respond, the navi reappeared and kicked Rockman in the back. Rockman hit the ground four feet away. He began to push himself up when a sharp pain struck his leg and he buckled down to the ground again._

"_Say, 'bye' to your navi, kid!"_

_The darkloid held up an arm cannon and began to charge its power._

"_Netto-kun, if I don't survive, I want you to know something. I love you and I'm proud to be your navi and friend."_

"_Rockman, don't say such things!"_

_The darkloid fired his shot, the tri-colored ray streamed forward. Fortunately, he had bad aim and the attack hit the ground a few feet in front of Rockman. Though missing, the force of the blast threw Rockman into the air, landing nearly fifty feet from the initial impact._

_Netto screamed as he watched Rockman harshly hit the ground. His helmet shattered and his body twisted in an almost sickening way. He lay motionless, a pool of blood forming beneath him._

_The darkloid laughed, finding the battle more of a game. That was until he was impaled in the chest by a cybersword. He tried to turn and see the attacker, but burst into pixels, deleted. Behind him was Blues, who ran to Rockman when the darkloid was fully gone._

_Blues gently rolled the injured navi on to his back, examining him._

"_Blues, is he…"_

"_No, Netto. He's still alive, but he won't last long without getting him to the science labs."_

_Blues picked him up and carried him to the lab, Netto by his side, supporting Rockman's head. It was the only thing he could think of to help._

Reality-

Netto woke up, the sun gleaming in through the blinds. Becoming more aware of his surroundings, Netto noticed he was leaning against the navi, his head on Rockman's stomach. It wasn't as soft as it had been. The bandages were coarse and uncomfortable.

Netto remembered lying next to his navi. He had spent many nights with Rockman during the thunderstorms he feared. Rockman would curl against him ina protective manner, helping Netto to fall asleep while feeling safe.

Tears rose to his eyes, thinking of how much Rockman cared about him. Netto looked fully at the navi. He had been unconscious for a week. Rockman's arms and legs were bandaged down to the fingers and toes. His stomach was tightly wrapped to keep the deep wounds he suffered from bleeding. More bandages were around his head, hidden beneath a mess of cobalt hair. Netto wouldn't deny his navi looked like an Egyptian mummy, waiting to come back to the world.

Netto lifted his head, wiping away the tears with his wrist. He looked at Rockman's face. It was calm, but one couldn't overlook the small traces of pain that appeared. He wanted to be hopeful for his navi, but that was so hard, seeing Rockman like this.

Netto rose, walking out of the room. He needed air before he got sick.

**Please R&R**

**I'm trying my best on this one. I need support though. Tell me if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Netto walked downstairs into the main lobby of the lab. He made his way to the doors when two figures came in. It was Enzan and Blues.

"Netto, what're you doing down here? I thought you were staying with Rockman." Enzan was trying to be as sensitive as possible. He saw that Netto was still upset by the redness of his cheeks from crying.

"I can't stand looking at him like that. I need a break from worrying."

Blues stepped forward, joining the conversation.

"Can we see him?"

"No. Nobody's supposed to be in the room. They were even hesitant about me."

"Well, we were about to go downtown. I have to buy some office supplies and more coffee. Would you like to come?"

The slightest hint of a smile grazed Netto's lips.

"Sure."

**Downtown-**

The three spent two hours looking in different stores, having a good time. During that time, Enzan noticed Netto smiling more. Netto was extremely happy when Enzan gave him some money to spend in a candy shop.

"Feeling better, Netto?" asked Enzan as Netto walked out of the store with a bag of chocolate in his hand.

Netto was about to say yes when his PET chimed. He took it out and read the message that had appeared. His smile immediately faded to a look of morbid fear. Enzan knew something bad had happened.

"Netto, what is it?"

"Rockman. He's in surgery."

Netto stuffed the PET back into its holster and took off on his skates. Fear for his friend began to rise uncontrollably in him.

'Hang in there, Rock!'

**Science Labs- **

"Dad!" Netto skated into the lobby, even though it was prohibited.

"Netto, there you are.'

"What happened to him!?" Netto shrieked.

"Rockman began to thrash in his sleep. During which he tore the stitches in his stomach. His wounds began to bleed profusely and we needed to rush him into surgery."

"Can I see him!?"

"No. The doctors don't need you distracting them."

Netto began to cry and he ran upstairs to Rock's room. There, he layed on the bed Rockman had been sleeping in, and buried his head into the pillow. Just like before, Netto fell asleep in his own tears.

**Dream-**

"Rockman, where are you taking me?" Netto was being dragged by Rockman downtown. Rock had promised him something very special.

"Right here!"

Rockman untied the bandana around Netto's eyes, watching surprise cross his face.

"Happy Birthday, Netto!"

Netto began to tear. Everyone had forgotten it was his special day, even his parents. Netto couldn't remember telling Rockman the date of his birthday. But now, they stood in front of an ice cream parlor, the sweet aromas of chocolate and strawberry teasing him. Rockman took Netto's hand and led him into the store with a compassionate grip.

"Thank you, Rock…"

**Reality-**

Netto was awakened as he felt himself being picked up. He opened his eyes to find himself in his father's arms. He turned his head to see Rockman being put back in the bed.

Netto wiggled excitedly. Yuuichiro put the boy down and ushered the doctors and scientists out of the room. The three were now alone.

"Is he okay now, dad?" Netto walked up to Rockman and leant forward, tenderly brushing the back of his hand against Rocks cheek.

"For now, at least. But, you'll be surprised to know that Rockman actually woke up during the procedure."

Netto looked up at his dad in awe.

"Really?"

"Yes, though to spare him from any more pain, we subdued him with anesthetics. Now he's more asleep than unconscious."

The doctor smiled as his son sat in a chair beside the bad. He left the room, seeing that Netto was getting tired.

Netto layed his head on the edge of the bed, nuzzling against Rockman's side. He truly smiled for the first time in a week.

"Good night, Rock."

Don't worry, people. Chapter three should be up by Wednesday. I'll do my best to keep short update schedules. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Netto-kun? Netto-kun?"

Netto groaned. He was having possibly the best dream ever, and now someone had to wake him. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased. He opened his eyes when the person began to gently ruffle his hair.

Raising his head, Netto immediately fell into shock. Rockman was sitting up in bed, staring down at him.

"Netto-kun, you really are a deep sleeper."

Rockman smiled at him, and lightly tugged at the collar of Netto's shirt, indicating he wanted Netto to join him. Netto stood and climbed up, staring back at the bedridden navi.

"You're awake…"

"Yup." Netto was astounded by how animated his friend was.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, to say the least."

Rockman sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, wincing at a sharp pain in his arm. Netto felt more tears rise up and he lost control. He leaned forward, crying, to hug the navi. He put every once of strength into the embrace, to which Rockman found quite painful.

"I-I thought I was going t-to lose you!" Netto sobbed fiercely. He couldn't repress his feelings at this point.

Rockman hugged back, running his fingers soothingly through Netto's hair.

"I won't ever leave you, Netto-kun. I'll never wander from your side."

The two stayed like that for almost an hour until Netto's crying calmed to soft hiccups. Rockman pulled Netto up into a more comfortable position. He slipped down on to his back so that Netto's head was on his chest.

"I'll always be here for you, Netto-kun. I love you." He whispered softly to the now sleeping boy. He closed his eyes and drifted off peacefully.

Ten days later, Rockman was relieved of his bandages and permitted to leave the lab. Rockman and Netto had grown closer than ever during the days of hard trials, but neither of them ever gave up hope.

**Owari**

I hope you all liked the ending.

If you review, I'll give you a Blues plushie.

hands plushie to first reviewer

It's short, but the evil writers block has affected me.


End file.
